


as adults do

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Grinding, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Shanks is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Shanks doesn't want to wait.Prompt #12: frottage.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	as adults do

“Can’t we just— _hah—_ take three steps to the door, and fuck in a bed like adults?” Marco asked, though he kept rolling his hips along with Shanks. He didn’t want to _stop_.

Shanks finally paused his incessant mouthing at Marco’s neck, only to laugh instead. “Sure, but where’s the fun in that?” he asked. “I wanna see Commander Marco come in his pants in the middle of the hallway.”

Marco groaned, out of both pleasure and irritation. “You’re disgusting,” he muttered.

“Yeah?” Shanks whispered, his breath hot against Marco’s ear. “Keep talking dirty to me, baby. I love it.”


End file.
